


Don't Kiss Him

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [109]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pining, Pining Loki (Marvel), Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony doesn't think much about kissing Rhodey as a joke. Loki, however, doesn't seem to approve.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 42
Kudos: 625





	Don't Kiss Him

**Author's Note:**

> Just some funny fluff inspired by a gif. Hope you like :)

Tony didn’t know what made him do it. Rhodey had teased him about being Tony’s longest standing relationship. It was all light-hearted and Tony had quipped back. He’d also walked over to his best friend and tried to kiss him.

Rhodey had been laughing and pushing him away by the face, forcing Tony to kiss just below and to the left of Rhodey’s lips. It was a ridiculous action and a gesture that neither of them thought anything of; it would have been forgotten about entirely if not for the sound of shattering glass.

Tony had jerked back and looked over at his bar. Every single bottle and cup were broken. Alcohol was pouring onto the floor. Tony gaped. There could only be one culprit. He spun on his heel, planning to yell at Loki but the mage was nowhere in sight.

Gritting his teeth, Tony was about to search for him, when JARVIS said, “Sir, I believe you should watch this before you approach Mr Liesmith.”

Tony frowned, but he dutifully looked at the video JARVIS helpfully projected for him. It was the penthouse, just before he’d gone to kiss Rhodey.

Tony had been at the bar pouring a drink, Rhodey was sitting down and grinning. Loki was in the background, leaning against the wall and watching them fondly. The fondness in his gaze didn’t fade, not until Tony stepped up to Rhodey and tried to kiss him.

Loki stiffened and his jaw clenched. He looked _angry_ and he also looked _jealous_. There were no other words for the expression painting Loki’s face. 

The sound of shattering glass made Tony and Rhodey’s recorded self flinch and look at the bar, but Loki closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He disappeared in a swirl of magic and JARVIS ended the recording.

“Oh,” Tony said a little dumbly. 

He didn’t know what to do, not until Rhodey gently pushed him. He looked back at his friend. Rhodey’s expression was gentle.

“Go after him.”

“I-”

“I’m the longest standing for a reason, and it’s because I know you, Tones.” He smiled. “I can’t imagine anyone else who could fit you better.”

Tony opened and closed his mouth, not sure what to say or do, but when Rhodey pushed him again, he found his feet taking him towards the elevator. JARVIS opened it without prompting and when Tony stepped inside, the elevator descended.

When it opened, he wasn’t on Loki’s floor, but at the training rooms. Tony could already hear the ‘thunk’ of a knife embedding in something. Tony was very cautious as he opened the door. 

He was greeted with destruction. There was nothing in one piece and even the metal of the equipment was warped into an impressive twisted structure. Loki stood in the centre looking like he was either about to explode or collapse. 

Tony swallowed, feeling uncertain about his welcome. “Loki?”

The mage didn’t cringe or tense, but nor did he turn around. It took a few seconds before he spoke, “I will fix everything by this evening.”

His voice was flat and lacking all of the usual warmth Tony had grown to associate with it.

Tony stepped inside gingerly, not stopping until he was just behind the other man. “I’m glad to hear that, but it’s not why I’m here, Lokes.”

The nickname was what finally made Loki move. He looked over his shoulder and caught Tony’s gaze. He looked deflated and defeated. 

“Yes, I suppose it isn’t.”

The resignation in his expression, it pulled at Tony’s heart – and just like when he walked over to Rhodey, Tony wasn’t thinking when he closed the distance between himself and Loki. He just knew he hated that look on Loki’s face, and he wanted to fix it.

And from what felt like one moment to the next, Tony was in front of Loki and his hands were sliding over green silk. He pushed onto his tiptoes and slotted their mouths together. Loki let out a soft sound, but he didn’t push Tony away. He clutched him like a lifeline and kissed him so sweetly and tenderly.

When they pulled apart, Tony was already smiling. He opened his eyes and caught Loki’s confused green gaze.

“Next time I do something you don’t like, just tell me. No need to destroy something.”

Loki shook his head. “He is your friend. I had no right to interfere. I-”

“Am about to start dating me,” Tony interrupted. He winked. “Means you get a few more rights when it comes to who I kiss.”

Loki sucked in a shocked breath, but a moment later, his surprise melted away for a delighted smile. Loki’s hand came up to cup Tony’s cheek and he stroked it with his thumb.

“Then if that is the case,” Loki said. “I request it be no one else but me.”

Tony’s eyes were twinkling. “Done.”

Loki’s grin spread wider before he ducked in and kissed Tony once more. 

Sighing softly, Tony slid his arms around Loki’s neck and enjoyed the kiss.


End file.
